This invention concerns ornament hangers of a type used to hang Christmas tree decorations. It has heretofore been proposed to provide an ornament hanger which itself ornamental. See U.S. Pat. Des. 427,712; Des. 436,838; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,514.
However, the hangers shown in those patents have themselves only limited ornamental value due to the relative prominence of hooks extending from a decorative piece.
Strings of electrical lights, and other string ornamentation are commonly held haphazardly on the branches of Christmas tree, and there is a need for a hanger which can be effectively used with such string ornamentation for securely positioning the same on the tree.
It is the object of the present invention to provide Christmas tree hanger for ornaments which itself has a high degree of ornamental attractiveness.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hanger which is particularly useful for hanging string ornamentation such as electric lights on a Christmas tree.